


The Kid And The Sniper

by 13Reaper



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Death, M/M, Randomness, Short Stories, Suicide, ghost - Freeform, random shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reaper/pseuds/13Reaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comment below if you want me to make this a story. I will update my other stories in the near future..<br/>Here's a video that I've made of the story : https://youtu.be/Qz-MHLaHe84</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below if you want me to make this a story. I will update my other stories in the near future..  
> Here's a video that I've made of the story : https://youtu.be/Qz-MHLaHe84

Your smile. Your smile was the first thing that I've saw about you. Remember when we first met? My group saved your group from the cannibals and, again, that herd of Zs.  
Remember our first chat? You were asking about my name. I told you that once I reach 10,000, I'd be changing it to Jeff. Guess what. It's Jeff, now.  
Remember our first kiss? I still do. We lured those Zs into that warehouse before bombing it. We were so excited that you kiss my lips. I remember your face being fifty shade of red and you being so apologetic. I had to kiss you to shut you up, but after that, those kisses were for meaning.  
The love, the sex, the kisses, the time that I've spent with you. I will NEVER forget them. I just want you back, Carl. I want you back, here, in my arms; alive. I'm terribly sorry for turning my head for a second. I'm truly sorry for not stopping that Z from biting your arm. I couldn't give you mercy when you BEGGED me to kill you before you turned....I couldn't do it. Doc had it....  
It has been a week since your death, my love. I hope you forgive me....I hope God forgives me for my doing.

To anyone who finds this and my body: Please bury me next to my soulmate. 

~ 10K (Jeff)


	2. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random short stories of the pair. Hope you like them.

Sixteen year old Carl Grimes was injured from running through the woods; trying to get away from the walkers. He lost his father's sheriff hat, back there, and his bag. He barely got out alive in Alexandria, when the herd of walkers broke through the walls. He lost his group and doesn't know where he was at.  
Abandoned buildings were in front of him; haunted by the ghost of the apocalypse's horror show. The teenager, only armed with a .45 and switch blade, trailed down the lonely road. He needed water, food, and shelter for the night. Anything will do for him, as long as wasn't any trouble around the corner.  
Carl sighed as he searched around the streets. He found on the ground: newspapers from 2010, empty beer bottles, a baby's dirty diaper, a small sword (nice!), a backpack with three, full bottles of water and sixteen food bars inside (perfect), and a police bag with guns inside (awesome). He smiled as he pulled out one of the handguns; admiring its beauty and seeing if it was jammed or not.  
"Hi," Carl quickly turned around with the gun in his hand; ready to fight whoever it was. He saw a young male, maybe a few years older than him, raising his hands up in surrendered. He wore a shirtless, black top and black pants. He had goggles on his forehead and black, short, straight hair. "Whoa! I'm not a foe."  
"Who are you?" Carl questioned the male.  
"I'm 10K," answered 10K with a smile. "You have my bag of guns.."  
Carl frowned on the inside. Damn, his luck was too good to be true. With the gun still up, Carl went into questioning.  
"Why is your name 10K?"  
"My goal of killing Zs," he pulled out a slingshot and a paperclip from his back pocket. "Duck!" He placed the clip in the rubber and pulled it back. Carl ducked as he heard growling behind him. Without hesitation, 10K released his weapon and watched as it hit the creature right between the eyes. "Nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine..." He smiled like a dork.  
Carl turned his head behind him as he saw the walker collapsing on the ground. He slowly stood up and shyly looked down, "Th-Thanks...."  
"No problem, kid," the older teen spoke. "I'm one Z away to change my name to Jeff."  
Carl raised a brow at him as he lifted up his head, "Huh?"  
"It's a little something to do in this Hell hole. By the way, what's your name?" He tucked his slingshot back into his pocket.  
"Carl," Carl replied. "I lost my group.."  
10K frowned, "I'm sorry. Wanna stay with me? My place is big enough for the both of us."  
"Thanks, but I'm sure my dad and group are looking for me," Carl mumbled.  
"They're not dead?"  
The Grimes heir shook his head, "We were separated by herds of walkers while back in Alexandria..."  
"Oh! Well, it's getting late and you look like you need food in you," he smiled so sweetly as he gently grabbed his wrist.  
Carl didn't trust him but he was tired and hungry. He allowed the other guide him to a huge building; a few feet away from the 'Welcome To Purgatory' enter sign.  
"Where's your group?" Carl interrupted the silence.  
"Same with your story: got separated from herds and bounty hunters," he turned the corner and stopped. "You should eat one of those bars from the bag."  
Carl's eyes widened. How did he know? Unless, he knew that he was coming and placed the weapons and bag there...  
He was about to urge but his stomach stopped him. He swung the bag around his side and unzipped it. He pulled out one of the bars, opened the wrapped, and dug into it. His body was singing hallelujah as he chewed and swallowed. He smiled as he took another bite.  
"You want any?" he asked the other with his mouth full.  
10K chuckled and shook his head, "You can keep the bag and stuff inside, Carl."  
Carl was happy for the gift. He forgot that the smallest things in the world are appreciate.  
"Thank you," he blushed. Wait, blushed? Did he just blushed from a total stranger's kindness? Maybe it was the heat.  
"You're welcome. Are you finished?" 10K looked back at him. Carl nodded and put the wrapper in the backpack. "Excellent. To the hideout."  
They began to walk when Carl felt something strange in his gut. A feeling of pain and shakiness. Did 10K poisoned him or something?  
"10K, did you poisoned me or something?"  
"No " he answered. "You must be feeling the pain of cramps..." He stopped again.  
Carl turned around and saw a herd of walkers coming towards them. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at them, but 10K grabbed it away from him.  
"Are you insane?!" Carl released his wrist from his grip and tried to retreat his gun from the other.  
"Carl," he began. "It's alright. They won't hurt us."  
Carl's brow was raised, "Are you nuts? Of course, they'll hurt us. They want to eat us!"  
He smiled as he shook his head, "Watch..."  
The young teen's eyes widened as he noticed walkers passing by them without touching or seeing them.  
"I....I don't understand..."  
"Carl, you're dying."  
A sick feeling formed inside of him. "WHAT?! YOU'RE LYING!"  
"Don't you remember? The guy about to kill your father, but you pushed yourself in the way to save him? Don't you hear him calling out to you?"  
"CARL!!" Carl lifted his head up to the grey sky. "CARL!"  
"Dad? DAD, I'M HERE! I'M AWAKE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
"He can't hear you, Carlton."  
Carl slowly looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Wh-Wh-Why can't he hear me? I'm not dead..." Some tears rolled down his cheeks as it began to rain.  
"CARL, PLEASE WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE SON!"  
"Rick, he's gone," another voice appeared in the sky.  
"Daryl?" Carl questioned. "DARYL, I'M HERE! I'M RIGHT HERE!"  
"Noooo," Rick's voice began to crack as if he was crying. "Why, God, why?!"  
"Do you understand now, Carl?" Carl fell towards the ground as the tears escaped from his eyes. The rain fell harder; matching Carl's emotions.  
"I can't be dead. This isn't happening.."  
"It is," a scythe appeared in 10K's left hand. "Come. Your time has come. There are people waiting for you in Heaven, Carl Grimes." He reached out his right hand and touched his shoulder.  
The rain froze in mid-air as Carl looked up at him with his tears dipping down his chin. A golden light appeared after the herd was past.  
"Is my mum there?" he choked up.  
Death nodded with a smile, "And everyone else that was in your group."  
The rain vanished as Carl stood up and took Death's hand. The sky returned to blue as they trailed into the light; disappearing into it.


End file.
